Hair Flowers
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Lily reflects upon her feelings before her wedding, Wondering if this is the right path for her. However, the other man she has feelings for makes everything more complicated.


**_A/N:_** _This is for assignment 8 in the Hogwarts houses challenges. This is also for the July monthly one-shot exchange. You read that right, July. I'm a terrible person because this is like 3 months late. But, Queen Bookworm the First, here is your story._

 ** _Prompts:_**

 _Monthly one shot exchange: Unrequited Remus/Lily; Blood; Unrequited romance_

 _Hogwarts: Transfiguration; Assignment 8:_ _ **Task:**_ _This is a spell often used in weddings on the bride and her bridesmaids and the occasional grooms man. For this task I would like you to write about a wedding where this spell is used. Extra prompt: Shiny._

 _Final word count: 1568_

* * *

Lily Evans bounced on her toes in the small room of the hotel as she waited for her friends and mother to arrive. She could hardly stand to wait much longer without her nerves creeping up. She was marrying James, she loved James. Except…Except she loved someone else even more, but she couldn't dwell on it.

When the knock came at the door, she breathed a sigh of relief as she answered it, opening the door to her mother, Mary, and Marlene. Immediately Lily wrapped her arms around her mother, seeking the comfort that could only come from a mother's hug. Of course, Petunia was nowhere in sight, and though it was not surprising, Lily felt the sting of her sister's hatred.

"Alright, dear," her mother started, "let us in. We need to start getting you ready."

Lily moved out of the way to let the girls in. Marlene immediately pushed Lily back into a chair. "Alright, I have dibs on doing her make up!"

Lily thought about struggling, but she knew better. Marlene was stubborn as all hell and would make her regret fighting back.

"Close your eyes, Lils. This is going to be a surprise!"

"Fine, just…don't do anything too elaborate."

"No promises," Marlene teased as Lily reluctantly closed her eyes.

* * *

 _She felt awful. James had proposed, thinking that she was irrevocably in love with him and expecting a yes, and she told him she needed to think about it. So many things had changed since he first started asking her out. And so many things had changed since he had, and yet some part of her felt like he had been lying. If he truly had stopped bullying Severus, why did Severus seem just as aggravated as always? Wouldn't he have been relieved?_

 _But beyond that, she couldn't marry him knowing that she had love in her heart for someone else. Someone she was seeking out right now. She was crazy, crazy to think that they could ever be a possibility. Crazy to think that he might betray his best friend, but they had gotten so close to each other and she could have sworn that he had been showing her his feelings._

 _By the time she reached his house, it was pouring rain and she was soaked. But she had made it. So she took a deep breath and knocked._

 _The door opened and his beautifully remorse face answered was revealed._

 _"_ _Lily! What are you doing? You'll catch your death!"_

 _He ushered her in and immediately cast a drying charm, warming her up almost instantly once the cold water was gone._

 _"_ _Hi, Remus," she said softly._

 _"_ _What are you doing here? I thought James was-"_

 _"_ _He was. He did. I just-"_

 _"_ _Wait, did you say no?"_

 _"_ _No! I just…I told him I needed to think about it."_

 _"_ _Why, Lily? I thought you two were in love."_

 _"_ _We are," She said, almost too quickly, too loudly. "It's just that, I couldn't say yes without knowing somethings first. And you're the only one who can…who would answer them."_

 _"_ _Why me?"_

 _"_ _Well, because the first thing I have to know, I know he won't be honest about it. So I need you to tell me the truth."_

 _He looked at her, questioning her with only his eyes, his beautiful green eyes._

 _"_ _Did James truly stop bullying Severus? Did he and Sirius really leave him alone?"_

 _Remus sighed as he met her gaze. "Why don't you come sit down and I'll make us some tea?" He gestured for her to come in past the small entry hall._

 _"_ _So he didn't then, did he?"_

 _Remus remained silent as he walked towards the kitchen. She followed him, despite desperately wanting his answer. She knew that he was going to make sure she stayed calm. So she sat down at the little table while he put the kettle on to boil. And then he sat down across from her._

 _"_ _No. He didn't stop. He wasn't as bad about it, and he wasn't public about it, but he did not stop. I don't know if he ever will be capable of not hating Snape's existence. But he refused to stop after what Snape called you. He didn't understand why you still tried to protect him, even though you were no longer his friend."_

 _"_ _He was my first friend in the wizarding world, of course I was going to care."_

 _"_ _I know. But this is James we're talking about. Sometimes I think his parents spoiled him too much."_

 _Lily nodded as she looked down at her hands._

 _"_ _You said you had questions. This can't be your only one."_

 _"_ _No," she replied softly, "It's is…and it's not."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I have a question, but it's more than that."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _She looked back at him, into those eyes that caught her attention so easily. "Remus, I couldn't say yes to James because, while I love him and I'm in love with him, I am in love with someone else. And I need to know if I have a chance with that person before I agree to be with James forever."_

 _"_ _How can I help with that?"_

 _"_ _You can answer the question."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You can tell me if I stand a chance with him or not."_

 _"_ _James? Or the other guy? Lily, please just say what you mean, you're never this cryptic."_

 _"_ _You. I am in love with you, Remus. And if there is even a remote possibility that you and I could have a chance, I can't marry James."_

 _Remus looked shocked, and pained all at once._

 _"_ _Remus, I have grown to love you so much under the past couple of years being a prefect with you and getting to know you. And I could have sworn that you were feeling the same way. So if there's a chance for us, I need to know."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Lily's mouth opened just a smidge._

 _"_ _There is no place for us to be an 'us', Lily. You are my friend and nothing more. And even if I did have those feelings for you, I would never betray my best friend in such a way," his voice was soft and gentle, but the words themselves were cold and strict._

 _She felt her heart breaking and tears welling in her eyes as she stood up from the table. "I-I-," she started, trying desperately to find words. "Thank you for your time. I should be going." Her voice was straining as she tried to hold back the tears._

 _"_ _Lily, I'm sorry-" he said as he tried to reach out a comforting hand for her. But she pulled away._

 _"_ _It's fine, Remus. You don't need to apologize for not feeling a certain way. I'm sorry to have bothered you."_

 _She made her way to the door, and he followed after her._

 _He grabbed her wrist before she could open the door._

 _"_ _Lily, stop. It's okay to be upset."_

 _"_ _I'm not upset, Remus. I'm hurt. I feel so stupid for reading into things that weren't there. Upset, doesn't cover it."_

 _She pulled her arm out of his grasp an opened the door, stepping into the pouring rain once more as the kettle began its shrill scream, loudening with each moment._

 _She ran, she ran until she tripped and landed in the rough gravel. She stood up, not even noticing the sting or the blood on her knees as she kept running._

* * *

"Alright, I'm all done," Marlene announced as she turned Lily towards the mirror. "You can look now."

Lily opened her eyes, seeing herself in the mirror. Marlene had done just a wonderful job of keeping it simple and yet elegant. She felt so beautiful staring at the reflection. Lily embraced her friend in a warm hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Lily stood before the mirror, completely ready to walk down the aisle to James. Her hair had been curled and pulled back very simply and her white gown fit her just perfectly, loosening at her waist, the sleeves hanging lose.

Her friends had already gone out, along with her mother, to get in their positions, and she had just asked for a moment alone.

There was a soft knock at the door behind her, and she turned. Debating sending the person away, but instead opening it.

Shiny green eyes met her own. "Hello, Lily."

She hadn't really seen or spoken to him since that night.

"You look beautiful. James might actually be speechless."

"Thank you," she said softly as she tried to push those thoughts of rejection out of her mind. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize. I could have been a lot kinder about telling you no. I was just in shock. But it's all true. And Lily, James loves you more than anything. I don't think you should try to throw it away for anyone."

"Remus, I realize now it was a mistake. I'm sorry for having put you through that. But I do love James, and that's why we are here today. You don't have to be worried about anything."

He walked towards the door. "I'm sorry for bothering you then." He looked at her once more. " _Pilorum Flores_."

Beautiful white flowers formed their way in a beautiful crown around her head.

"It's a wizarding tradition. And I know it's important to James. Congratulations, Lily. You two will be very happy together."


End file.
